


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 13

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Journaling, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Challenge: Cheesecake 5 – Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on. Walk on.Challenge: Kiwi-Strawberry 25 - ChorusSummary: Abbie talks about choir
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 13

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published: Apr. 13th, 2009**
> 
> Author's Notes: So I started a couple new flavors here. These aren't in the same year as the Vanilla prompts. I'm still not 100% sure where I want these in Abbie's timeline. Possibly high school sometime. I'm not sure.

Part 13

So in choir today we are learning this song called "You Will Never Walk Alone" from the musical Carousel. I love it. It's such a beautiful song, though it's quite sad if you think about the lyrics. I've heard they play it a lot at funerals and such. One of the lines is, "Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown, walk on. Walk on."

To me it's kind of saying don't give up. Things will change but keep on going.

We have a different arrangement than the traditional musical version. It has to fit a chorus setting. Different voice parts for different sections of the song and then we all come together at the end. It's fantastic to belt out the song like that. I hope it knock's people off their feet. We've always been the underdogs at choir competitions, but I think we have a chance with this song.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
